Encantado de conocerte
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno se hizo amigo de un árbol [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 66:_** Esa vez en la que Zeno se hizo amigo de un árbol (propuesto por **oxybry** ).

* * *

 **ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE**

Zeno apoyó las manos sobre la áspera corteza, surcada de arrugas, de cicatrices añejas, y casi pudo sentir la vida latiendo bajo sus dedos.

—¿El señor árbol dice que viene de lejos? Pero… —Y aquí se interrumpió y ladeó la cabeza, extrañado—, los árboles no pueden moverse…

Un retumbo seco (y algo molesto) vibró en el viejo tronco, y Zeno dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Ni tampoco pueden hablar y es lo que estamos haciendo, sí, sí, Zeno lo sabe… —dijo algo azorado—. Disculpa a Zeno, señor árbol, Zeno estaba teniendo un día triste hoy…

Escuchó entonces el murmullo de las hojas en esa tarde sin brisa, y de la frondosa copa una suave lluvia de hojas secas cayó sobre él hasta rozar sus mejillas. Zeno cerró los ojos, porque la caricia le trajo el recuerdo de unas manos cálidas sobre su rostro.

—Zeno se pondrá bien, gracias, señor árbol.

Pero lo cierto es que estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos enormes por no llorar… Un murmullo verde, que Zeno pudo escuchar con sus oídos humanos, salió del árbol. Él entonces enderezó la espalda, se sorbió la nariz, se puso su sonrisa de sol y le contestó…

—Sí, el señor árbol puede llamar Zeno a Zeno… —Se llevó la mano a la nuca, y volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, un tanto avergonzado—. Es que Zeno a veces se olvida de su nombre y lo repite para no olvidarlo.

Los líquenes que cubrían la vieja corteza empezaron a moverse, como cortinas de verde oscuro mecidas por el viento, y más y más hojas cayeron a su alrededor. El árbol se reía.

—¡Oh! El señor árbol lo encuentra divertido… —Zeno sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, como cuando no entiende la gracia de algo—. Bueno, a Zeno le funciona…

Las últimas hojas danzaron hasta llegar al suelo y Zeno entonces frunció el ceño. Sabía que le estaba hablando, lo sabía, y él se esforzaba por escuchar la voz del viejo árbol en su mente, pero ahora le llegaba confusa, mezclada, como el canto de un arroyo en una noche de tormenta.

—A Zeno le cuesta entender —le dijo, y suspiró, frustrado—. ¿El señor árbol podría usar la voz?

El musgo pareció brillar más fuerte y la luz del sol se coló por entre las hojas. Zeno esperó, con las manos apretadas de ansiosa emoción, pero nada sucedió…

—Zeno imagina que el señor árbol lleva mucho tiempo sin hacerlo —le dijo—. El señor árbol no debe presionarse. Zeno comprende…

Pero una vez más, el susurro de las hojas, la danza verde a su alrededor y las cortinas de musgo y liquen se agitaron. Se movieron como quien despierta de un sueño… Como si el viejo árbol se estuviera desperezando y aclarando la garganta. Porque como Zeno constató, las cortinas de musgo eran una generosa barba, viva y espesa, tras la cual había una boca. Y un poco más arriba, la corteza se abrió mostrando unos ancianos ojos, curiosos y llenos de sabiduría. Zeno dio un paso más atrás y pudo apreciar que en el tronco, en lo alto, había una cara, surcada por grietas de verde, gris y castaño, de ancianidad y de vida… Y por fin, escuchó la voz áspera y enronquecida, de siglos, quizás milenios, sin ser usada.

—Bárbol… —le dijo muuuy despacio, alargando las vocales.

Y Zeno sonrió, sabiendo que era un nombre muy adecuado para su nuevo amigo. No todos los días conoce a alguien más anciano que él…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Bueno, aunque siempre he pensado que explicar el chiste, le quita toda la gracia, ahí lo dejo para quien no lo sepa:_

 _Bárbol es el Ent que se hace amigo de los hobbits Merry y Pippin en_ El Señor de los Anillos _._

 _Si alguien quiere ver algún significado oculto al respecto en esta viñeta, es más que probable que lo tenga ;)_


End file.
